


In Which Two Men Have An Awkward, Weird Romance. By The Way, They Have Super Powers

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Breaking and Entering, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Couch Cuddles, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Instability, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Schizophrenia, Spideypool - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Spideypool trash. Please excuse this as a wallow in the pits of Hell because of this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Men Have An Awkward, Weird Romance. By The Way, They Have Super Powers

 

 

It's Monday morning.

 

It's Monday morning and your back aches as if you had been beaten to a pulp the entire night you slept. The weird part about it? You weren't even pissed about it. No, this ache wasn't caused by having someone try breaking your limbs apart. That bone that just cracked wasn't because you had been slammed against a brick wall with the force of a two ton truck.

 

This bittersweet feeling was due to your amazing boyfriend who you could say was the best thing that had happened to you since... the accident.

 

It wasn't easy getting over Gwen's death. Hell, you're surprised he stuck around this long just to wait for when you were ready. Sure he was probably the most annoying person you had met. He caused several to commit suicide just by talking too much! But you couldn't help but hold a special place in your heart for him. He was like no other person you've met before. He was so upfront about everything and held no shame. He did as he pleased and didn't care about consequences or the effect it would hold. His actions were mainly out of selfishness yet he still let him stick around. Not that the guy even listened when you told him to leave you alone anyways.

 

He was the first one to really make you face Gwen's death. You had been pushing it away for so long. Trying to just face the fact she died because of you. All your emotions on the subject had become so well buried and you hated him for a long time when he brought her up. The brutal honesty of it was what made you cry. He didn't sugarcoat it; instead he spoke our exact thoughts about it. How it was kind of your fault but not at the same time. The guilt you felt was validated but the distance you took yourself wasn't necessary. But you were lost thinking a life that mattered so much to you was gone because you didn't get there in time.

 

It must have been three months until you talked to him again. Still, he was there even then. Dropping off little notes around your apartment. Sometimes you would come home to see it cleaned up with a little chocolate on your pillow because he was just that much of a dork. Eventually you forgave him. Once you were able to face what happened and embrace the truth you hated yourself for. You are so happy you did. It began a better friendship with him. Which led to a shy kiss a few months later resulting in you avoiding him for almost a week. Another make-up and almost a year later started calling yourselves an official couple. It was almost two years now that Wade Wilson had become your boyfriend.

 

Speaking of the Devil. He twirled into your bedroom with a stack of pancakes covered in syrup, a maid outfit on and his mask covering his face. You sat up and smiled, letting him set the plate in your lap. You reached for his face and pulled up the mask halfway and kissed him in thanks. He still blushed even now when you initiated any sort of romantic behavior.

 

 **So, Parker. What's the plan for today? Pretty sure the wonderful Avengers have new York in safe hands today. You wanna do something fuuuun?** He rocked back and forth on the stupid black dress shoes he had on and you couldn't help but laugh at his usual ridiculousness. You had never met someone so quick to fire a gun be so flamboyant.

 

When not on duty, he didn't care about what he wore. The dumbass had gone out in frilly tutu's one day and the next a Aeropostale graphic tee and jeans with big boots. Again; the guy had no shame.

 

With your mouth full of pancakes and the outer parts of your mouth now sticky, you decided to bring up a few idea's. **Wanna head up to Tony's and race with his cars?** Whoever thought Peter Parker was a saint was dead wrong. Trouble was his middle name when it came to the right time for fooling around. **Unless you wanna fuck with Wolverine's stuff again. Movie day? We can binge watch Star Trek if you want.** Wade's love for Star Trek was adorable honestly. And you thought _you_ were a nerd? Not compared to Deadpool himself.

 

You set the now empty plate on the bedside table and stood up from the bed, understanding he was thinking over the options and using that time to get dressed. Usual plain t-shirt and jeans right now. When you turned on your heel Wade wasn't there anymore. You heard some clatter in the living room and you walked in to see him now buck naked in your living room. The maid dress had been tossed onto the dining room table. The chairs were being placed in front of the TV and the couch was pushed back to he other side of the room. Blankets were being strung over the chairs and pillows tossed under.

 

You decided to watch as he scrambled to make what you realized was a pillow fort. The limited edition dvds of Star Trek were spread out across the entertainment center already too. So he decided on movie day? You were almost sure he would have chosen messing with Wolverine this time. With a chuckle, you come up behind him and wrap your thin arms around his toned body. He was incredibly warm, and he shivered when you placed a few kisses across his spine. It had taken him a little while to become comfortable with you seeing his entire body. What the experiments had done to his skin, head to toe. You found him still beautiful though. His personality was what really made you look passed appearance. The fact he was comfortable with you in such a way spoke volumes on its own really.

 

 **Parker did you have a wet dream? Seriously I'm having major boner threats here.** He pulled your arms away and turned to look at you, amused. His question made you red in the face though and you began shaking your head violently.

 

 **What? No! I'm just lovin' my boyfriend dummy.** You said in defense, punching his shoulder. He dramatically clutched it, falling to his knees and dragging you down with him with his free hand. You were pulled on top of him and a blanket covered the both of you. **You're a dumbass.** You laughed, resting your head on his chest.

 

 **Really? I don't think any ordinary dumbass would have the smarts to have his boyfriend in the perfect spot so his ' _katana_ ' is in the wonderful land of spider love~ **Right. He was naked dammit. Wade wiggled his hips and the movement made you laugh into the crook of his neck. Pushing yourself off of him so you were now beside the Merc, you poked his cheek and smirked.

 

 **We can do that later you sexy beast. Maybe in between snack and bathroom breaks.** You pinched his cheek now and he gave a grunt in response. His grumpiness would disappear in a matter of seconds anyways. The dvd player had already been set up thankfully. You shot a web to the remote and pressed play before tucking it under one of the pillows and cuddled up into the warm body behind you. Wade's arm around your side made you feel all the more comfortable. You didn't know how life would be without him. He saved you in a way. You were just glad things rolled out this way and he came into your life. Every day was special with him around and felt so much better with him around.

 

You love Wade Wilson. That's all there really was to it.

 

 


End file.
